


You Love I?

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: You Love I?Do I?Do I?Do I?Do I?





	1. Chapter 1

_"Come on Barry, you can do this, just a little faster and you can beat Savitar." Caitlin said, cheering Barry on._

Barry nodded, running as fast as he could.

A breach opened and Barry couldn't stop fast enough.

"Barry. Barry!" Caitlin called into the microphone, she turned to face Cisco.

"Again?" he asked.

She nodded.

Barry flew out of the breach, landing on the ground.

He stood up and looked around, "Back again." he said, looking around him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kara. There's been an alien sighting in the centre of town." Winn said, typing something into his computer.

"On it." Kara said, making her way there.

Barry had his hands in the air when Kara arrived on the scene.

She saw Maggie pointing a gun at Barry.

"No!" Kara said, staring Maggie down.

"Yes Supergirl, he is dangerous. According to our key witness he came out of a blue vortex and was looking around suspiciously." Maggie said.

Kara walked over to Barry, "No Maggie, he's my friend. He is also a hero. That vortex is called a breach and if you jumped Earth's, wouldn't you want to get a look at your surroundings too?" she said.

"Well, I'll leave him in your hands then Supergirl." Maggie said, calling her squad off.

"Is that how you treat all visitors, with a police department?" Barry asked.

"You will shut your mouth and come back to the DEO or god forsake I will super punch you into oblivion." Kara said, grabbing his hand.

"Get ready to run." Kara whispered.

Barry smiled, "I'm always ready to run." he said.

Kara gave him a look, "I said shut your mouth." she said.

Barry nodded.

"Three.....Two......One." Kara said and the sped off towards the DEO.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Barry and Kara got back to the DEO and as soon as they entered, guns were pointed at Barry.

Barry put his hands up again, "You guys really aren't friendly here in National City, are you?" he asker.

"Guys, guns away. He's a friend." Kara said.

"Barry, you're back." Winn said, getting up and walking over to them.

Reluctantly Alex, J'onn and James put their guns down.

"Who's this?" a voice asked from behind Barry and Kara.

"Hello Mon El." Kara said, her tone sounding annoyed.

"This is Barry, Barry this is Mon El and I'm going to go and get some fresh air." she said, pushing past Barry and walking up the stairs.

"I'll go talk to her, I have something to ask her anyway." Barry said, rushing after Kara.

"Did he just?"

"Yes Alex, Barry has super speed." Winn said, walking back over to his computer.

Kara stood out on a balcony, looking over the city.

"Hey Kara, are you okay?" Barry asked, walking up next to her.

"Yeah, I'm just, having personal problems." Kara said.

"You know, whenever I have a problem, I find it best to talk to someone." Barry said.

"Really, because I'm sure no one wants to sit there and listen to me rant." Kara said.

"I'll listen to you Kara. That's what friends are for." Barry said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kara smiled, "Really?" she asked.

"Of course, but on one condition. We get lots of donuts and ice cream and watch musical movies." Barry said.

Kara laughed, "Of course, let's go. But first, I don't think you can go around the city with Kara Danvers, blogger, with a super suit on." she said.

"Well, what do you propose?" Barry asked.

Kara smiled, "Don't worry.  I have my ways." she said, grabbing his hand.

"Kara, I would really prefer to keep my feet on the ground." Barry said.

Kara laughed, "Of course. Scarlet Speedster is scared of flying." she said.

Barry rolled his eyes, "No. But remember what happened the last time I was here." he said.

"Cat isn't my boss any more. So you don't have to worry about that problem." Kara said.

"Kara, I am not letting you fly me wherever you are taking me too." Barry said.

Kara let go of his hand, "I was going it let you burrow some of Clark's clothes that he left behind, so you can go and get some donuts." she said.

"Kara. I know where you live." Barry said, instantly regretting his words.

"That sounded better in my head." Barry said while Kara laughed.

"See ya there then." Kara said, flying off.

Barry walked back into the DEO.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked.

Barry smiled, "She'll be okay." he said, speeding off.

"I best tell Maggie not to get her squad on Barry again." Alex said, getting up and leaving.

 


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock at Kara's door.

"One moment!" she called with a smile.

"Barry you should've been her-" she opened the door to find Mon El standing there.

Kara slammed the door shut.

"Kara wait, I just want to talk to you." Mon El called.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, so leave me alone." Kara called, walking back over to her kitchen to get the ice cream out.

There was another knock at the door and Kara sighed walking over to the door, "Listen Mon El, I don't want to-"

"I'm not Mon El, but if you don't want me here, I'll take these donuts and eat them all by myself." Barry said, cracking a smile.

Kara laughed, letting him in. "Sorry Barry." she said.

"SO, what movie are we watching?" Barry asked, walking inside.

"Well, first. Go get changed, the bathroom is down the hall." Kara said, chucking clothes at him, "While I get the rest of the ice cream and the movie ready."

Barry shook his head, placing the donuts on the table, "They better still be there when I come back out." he said, walking off the get dressed.

Kara rolled her eyes and went to set the movie up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Barry came back out and found Kara eating the donuts.

"Hey, those were to share!" Barry said, walking over and trying to take the bag off her.

Kara hugged them to her chest, "No. Mine." she said.

Barry laughed, sitting next to her. "So what are we watching?" he asked.

"I chose a random movie, it just happened to be Mamma Mia." Kara said.

Barry groaned, "Please no." he said.

"What, do you have Mamma Mia on your Earth?" Kara asked, grabbing the remote.

"You mean Iris' favourite movie when we were nineteen. Yeah, I think I can sing almost every song off it." Barry said.

Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it, I refuse to sing these songs." Barry said, "Plus, I agreed to hear me friend rant not for me to sing."

Kara pouted, "Just one song." she said.

"No." Barry said, looking at the screen.

Kara pulled a donut out and turned to the screen.

"Hey, give me one!" Barry said.

"Not unless you sing a song." Kara said, eating the donut.

"That's cold Kara." Barry said, turning back to the screen.

Kara laughed, "You know, I miss it when you leave." she said.

"Really?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I mean nobody understands me here. Besides Alex. Also, they say I eat to much." Kara said, eating a donut.

"How can one eat too much? Food is a simple delicacy and one can never have enough." Barry said, reaching for the donut bag.

Kara moved it out of his reach, "I said, mine." she said.

"So, what's up with the new guy? Mon El wasn't here last time I came." Barry said.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, don't trust him. He's a good liar." she said.

Barry raised an eyebrow, "He means something to you." he said.

"Meant." Kara corrected him.

"What did he do to anger the all powerful Supergirl?" Barry asked.

"Don't even get me started." Kara said, turning her attention to the screen.

Barry smirked, "Why don't you want to talk about it Kara?" he asked.

"Because, he's an arrogant, stuck up, self righteous, lying playboy. He has no respect for me and lied to me for so long, I just, ugh. He told everyone that the Prince of Daxam saved him but he's actually the prince and his parents were here and his mum almost killed me. He lied to me, I was just starting to like the fact we were dating and he just lied to me the whole time. But Daxamite's will be Daxamite's." Kara ranted, "And I need to go and get a drink." she got up, walking to the kitchen.

Barry smiled when she returned, "How do you feel now?" he asked.

Kara smiled, "Better." she mumbled.

"See, you should always tell someone." Barry said.

"Let's watch." Kara said, turning back to the screen.

Barry chuckled, turning his attention to the movie.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"I have a dream." Kara whispered as the song started.

Barry smiled, listening to her sing.

"A song to sing." Kara sang.

A few minutes later, the song finished and Kara caught Barry staring at her.

"Barry." Kara said, clicking her fingers in his face.

Barry stopped staring at her, "Sorry." he said.

Kara laughed, "Don't apologize. It's quite fine." she said.

"You just have a really beautiful voice." Barry admitted, looking at the screen.

Kara smiled, "Hey, is something troubling you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's not important." Barry said as if his problems weren't important.

Kara frowned, "No, Barry. What's wrong?" she asked.

Barry shook his head, "There's no place like home." he said, quoting Kara's favourite movie.

~

"Caitlin, you have to go home. You can't burry yourself in work just because Barry's gone." Cisco said, pulling Caitlin out of her trance.

"Well, what if this is my home now?" Caitlin challenged.

Cisco shook his head, "No Caitlin. This isn't your home, you have a house." he said.

"This will be my home until I find a way to get Barry back." Caitlin said.

Cisco rolled his eyes, "All you have to do is find out which Earth he was sent to and I can open a breach." he said.

"I know that Cisco." Caitlin said, getting irritated.

"Caitlin, go home and get some rest." Cisco said.

Caitlin sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if you find out where Barry is, call me straight away." she said.

"Will do." Cisco said, nodding and watching her leave.

~

Kara smirked, "Barry." she said.

Barry turned to face her.

She leant over and kissed him.

Barry was shocked at first but kissed back.

The door opened and someone walked in.

"And, I'm just going to turn around and pretend that never happened." Alex said, walking back out the door.

Kara and Barry broke apart and Kara laughed.

"Alex, what's up?" She called, getting up.

"Nope, I'm leaving. You're obviously fine." Alex said from the other side of the door.

Kara used her super hearing to listen to see if Alex had actually left.

"Alex, I know you're still there." Kara said.

There was a sigh from the other side of the door as the sound of footsteps disappeared after a few minutes.

Barry stood up, opening the donut bag.

He looked at Kara, "They were to share." he said pouting.

Kara laughed and walked back over to him, "Well, I. ate. them. all." she said.

Barry shook his head, "The ice cream is mine then!" he said, racing into the kitchen and grabbing a tub off the bench.

"Oh no, it's all mine. Comfort food!" Kara said, chasing after him, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Cisco, it's been almost three weeks and you're still telling me you can't find Barry." Caitlin said pacing back and forth in front of the desk.

She had become a nervous wreck, with Barry gone the streets of Central City had to be saved by Killer Frost and Caitlin could slowly feel herself start to loose control of everything.

"No Caitlin, I can't find Barry and don't think that I'm not worried about that as well." Cisco said, looking up from his computer at the usually composed and calm woman that was now reduced to nothing.

"I don't think that. I just," Caitlin shook her head head, "want him to be okay." she whispered the last bit.

  
~

"No I'm going to win this round!" Kara exclaimed, leaning in front of Barry, blocking his view from the screen.

 

_'Player one wins.'_

 

"Not fair, you cheated!" Barry said, folding his arms over his chest.

 

Kara made a pouty face at him, "Awe, poor baby." she said.

 

Barry smiled, "I-"

 

There was a buzz on Barry's phone.

 

Barry and Kara looked at each other.

 

Barry's phone started to buzz nonstop.

 

Barry stood up and walked over, picking it up. He looked at Kara with sadness in his eyes.

 

"No." Kara said, standing up.

 

Barry nodded.

 

"No no no. NO!!" Kara screamed, breaking down into tears.

 

"I-

 


	8. Chapter 8

"I- Kara, I-"

"No, get out!" Kara said, as calmly as she could.

"Kara, please listen." Barry said.

"Get out Barry." The irritation etched into Kara's voice was extremely noticeable.

Kara let out a growl, looking up at him. Before she could stop herself, she shot at him with her heat vision.

There was a smash and a thud.

Kara stood up, "No, Barry." she rushed over, "Barry, I'm so so sorry."

Barry smiled, "It's okay Kara." he said.

"No, no it's not." Kara  said, noticing Barry starting to loose consciousness.  
"Barry, stay with me." she said, tears started to form in her eyes.

Kara leant Barry against the wall, trying not to let him lay down. She rushed over and picked her phone up, dialling a number.

"Hello, welcome to the DEO how may I help you?" the voice rang through the phone.

"Macey, Macey get Winn on the phone now." Kara said into the phone rushing over to Barry.

"One moment Kara." Macey said.  
" _Winn get your ass over here now._ " was heard through the phone.

"Hello, Winn speaking." Winn said.

"Winn, Winn get the stupid transporter thing and hurry up. I shot Barry!" Kara said, hanging up.

She turned her attention to Barry, "Barry please don't leave." she whispered.

~

"I don't want to hurt you." Cisco said, stepping back slowly.

"You won't." the person said.

"Caitlin, this isn't you. You're not some murderous, insane killer." Cisco said.

"That's not my name, _my name is Killer Frost_ and there's a lot you don't know about me." Killer Frost said, shooting icicles at Cisco.

Cisco shot at the icicles, shattering them before they could hit him.  
"Caitlin this isn't you, please try to fight it. Do it for him." he said.

Killer Frost stopped for a moment, a smile spread across her face.   
"You remembered." Caitlin said.  
"No, go away Caitlin." Killer Frost said, taking over again.

Cisco sighed, "Listen Caitlin, Team Flash needs you." he said.

Killer Frost laughs, "There is no _Team Flash_ without Flash, Cisco." she said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Team Flash will exist, as long as we have hope that Barry will come back." Cisco said, moving towards Killer Frost.

Killer Frost laughed, "You could be great you know." she said.

Cisco shook his head, "No, you could be loved." he said.

~

"Come on Winn, hurry up!" Kara willed, doing everything in her power to stop Barry from passing out.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

"Come in!" Kara called.

 

The door opened.

 

"Hurry up Winn he's  " Kara looked up, "No, get out of my house now!" she screamed.

 

"Listen Kara, I want to talk to you." the person said.

 

Kara let out an over exaggerated groan, "I don't have the time for this Mon El, just go away." she said, turning her attention to Barry.

 

"Kara I just want to tell you-"

 

"Would you just fuck off you twat, Barry's dying and all the fuck you care about is talking to me. Just go away." Kara screamed.

 

"K-Kara." Barry said.

 

"Barry, Barry stay with me." Kara said.

 

"Kara, get me home. C-Cait will know what to do." Barry said.

 

"Move now." Winn said to Mon El.  
"Kara, you're going to have to pick Barry up." he said, setting a small device down. He pressed a button and a breach open.

 

Kara picked Barry up and walked towards the breach, going through.

 

Winn followed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Caitlin please just-"

"Shh!" Killer Frost said.

"Don't shush me." Cisco said.

"Shut your mouth Ramon, I hear noises down the hall." Killer Frost said.

"CAITLIN! CISCO!" Kara screamed, as she walked out of the breach.

"Kara, did you stop to think that maybe they aren't here?" Winn asked.

"No Winn, they're here, they have to be here." Kara said, walking over to the infirmary.

Barry was almost limp in her arms.

"Greetings Kara, Winslow. To what do we owe you the pleasure of-- umm." HR said, noticing them heading towards the infirmary.

Killer Frost grabbed Cisco's hand, "Come on." she said, dragging him down the hall.

"Hey hey, I can walk you know." Cisco said.

"Shh." Killer Frost said.

Cisco rolled his eyes.

"HR, where's Caitlin and Cisco?" Winn asked.

"Winn?" Cisco asked entering the room.

"A little help, he will die if we don't act quick." A stressed voice sounded.

Killer Frost stood beside the doorway, her eyes widening at the words the voice.

"Right, umm. How may I help?" Cisco asked.

"We need Caitlin, where is she?" The voice asked.

"She's a little insane." Cisco said.

The person let out a groan, "Cisco, where the hell is Caitlin? If we don't have her here, he could die. Barry-could-die." she said.

Killer Frost blinked a few times, her eyes flickering from blue to brown and back again.  
"No, I must save Barry!" Caitlin challenged, trying to gain control.  
She cackled, "No _Caitlin,_ I am in control now. So we shall not intervene."  Killer Frost said.

"Caitlin, I swear if you don't get here now I'll-"

"You'll what Kara?" Killer Frost asked, stepping into the room, "hit me with your laser vision? Punch me? You don't have the guts."

Kara stared at Killer Frost, "Where is Caitlin?" she asked.

Killer Frost snickered, "Caitlin, Caitlin is **GONE**!" she said, "I am Killer Frost, and I feel like stayin a while."

"Nononono." Kara said, biting her lip as she began to pace the room.

Killer Frost laughed, "Oh no. There's a flaw in your plan isn't there, last girl of Krypton?" she sneered.

Kara stopped, looking Killer Frost straight in the eyes, "So you can honestly say, even without Caitlin, you wouldn't save Barry?" she asked.

Killer Frost went to say something but stopped, she thought for a moment.  
Her eyes flashed from blue to brown to blue to brown.  
"No I'm saving Barry!" Caitlin broke through.

Kara smiled, "Quickly he's-"

"Gone." Cisco said from the doorway off the infirmary.

"Gone?" Caitlin asked.

Cisco nodded, "Gone." he confirmed.

"He's not gone." Kara said.

"Yes he is." Cisco said.

"No he is **NOT**." Kara challenged.

"Yes he "

A phone went off on the desk.

Caitlin walked over to the desk and picked up the phone.

"It's Oliver." she said.

"What does he want?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin looked up, "Felicity's gone missing." she said.

"Argh, why do bad things always happen at the same time?" Kara said.

"Good news!" Winn called, poking his head out of the infirmary.  
"Barry's not dead, but he's not well either." he said.

Caitlin sighed, "Don't worry Winn, he's done this before." she said, walking over to the infirmary, forgetting about Felicity.

"Hey Cisco, power poll!" Caitlin called, with an almost merry voice.

"What's a power poll?" Kara asked.

"Basically, every time Barry does this, he loses his powers. So when he's better, we find which power he has. Previously he's had Speed, Ice and Speed. I vote ICE!" Cisco said.

"I think speed!" Caitlin called back as she worked on the machines and patching Barry up.

"Umm, is everyone just going to forget about Felicity?" Winn asked, sitting at the desk.

"No, we just think that Barry is more important than Felicity at-"

"I heard my name." Was a voice from the doorway.

"When did Felicity get here?" Caitlin asked walking out of the infirmary.

Felicity smiled, "About a minute ago, why's everyone so stressed and where's Barry, I need to talk to him?" she said.

An awkward silence filled the air.

Kara bit her lip, "Umm, Barry can't really do much at all right now." she said.

"Why? What happened?" Felicity asked, looking at them all.

Winn stepped forward, "Kara my or may not have accidentally hurt him." he explained.

"How?" Felicity asked.

"She -"

"I shot him!" Kara screamed, looking at the ground.

Felicity's eyes widened, "Where is he? How is he?" she asked.

"He's fine, making a recovery actually and he's in the infirmary." Caitlin said annoyance clear in her voice, "and I suggest leaving him alone."

"Caitlin calm down, you don't want her to take control again right?" Cisco said, grabbing Caitlin's hand.

Caitlin looked at Cisco, her eyes flickered between icy blue and brown.

"There is one minor thing that happens when Barry gains new powers though." Caitlin said, ripping her hand away from Cisco.

"What's that?" Kara asked.

Caitlin smirked, "I gain the power that he doesn't have." she said, walking towards the exit with a slight wobble in her step.

"Is she...okay?" Winn asked, pointing at the staggering Caitlin.

Cisco nodded, "She's fine. Just a little disoriented." he said, making his way back into the infirmary.

Kara glanced at Winn as Felicity followed Cisco.

"This is not Earth One Winn." Kara said, biting her lip.

There was a tapping behind them, "Good observation Miss Zor El. This is indeed not Earth One." the person said.

"Then where are we?" Winn asked.

Kara and Winn turn to face HR.

"Welcome to Earth Nineteen." HR said with a smile.


End file.
